A to Z
by madfoxzz
Summary: Abby wants Ziva but is unsure, Ziva wants Abby, but won't make a move until Abby is ready. Abby must go to Ziva.  Femslash


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

The way Abby moved around her lab was like a dance, albeit to an industrial metal soundtrack. Her partners were the machines and screens - the tools of her trade - analyzing, testing, thousands of samples of evidence. Lasers blasting apart unknown substances to find out what they were made of while computers blasted apart code to find still more answers. Turning toward the door and noticing Ziva standing and watching her, Abby tripped a little then caught herself mid twirl. Ziva was sure she had never seen Abby trip, despite the three-inch platform soles of her favorite pair of boots.

She smiled inside but also caught herself before she tripped and let it show on her face. Abby would not thank her for the teasing.

Abby would not thank her for much these days. The initial animosity had worn away, but there was still a tension between them. Ziva knew what it was. She recognized the longing looks Abby directed at her back, thinking she would not notice, but Mossad training had taught Ziva to see even in her blind spots - and she saw all. Still, until Abby aimed a longing look directly at her… Until Abby was aware of her own feelings for her and willing to act on them of her own accord, Ziva would not embarrass her or push her. To do so would only drive her away.

Odd how Abby could run so many tests to determine the make up of so many things, and yet she still had not determined the make up of her own anxiety around the Israeli.

Oh well, something to think about another time. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, she walked over to them and smiled to Abby as she stepped inside.

* * *

They had finished the case and were all looking forward to a whole weekend off.

"Planning anything tonight?" DiNozzo asked, trying to look disinterested and failing.

"Oh you know, hot date," Ziva responded

DiNozzo dropped the casual pretense and looked annoyed, "Yeah? What's he like?"

"SHE's from Central America and that's all YOU need to know," She smiled her all knowing smile and watched as his mind panted to catch up. His mouth hung open while he re-caged the horny little hamster that powered his brain.

"Um - ah," He smiled thinking he caught her joke, "Yeah right. Well if you don't want to tell me, I don't want to know, I was just trying a little polite conversation." He sniffed and threw a file in his desk drawer feigning offence. Little did he know… She glanced over at McGee who was pretending to be absorbed in his computer screen, but grinning just the same.

Ziva heard the elevator and turned to see Abby moving toward them, even taller than usual. How she could walk in those boots she didn't know, but it was impressive. She bounced up to them, "Ducky,Palmer, and-I-are-going-out-for-drinks-you-guys-wanna-come?" Damn! And Abby would be awake half the night judging by the low blood content in her caffeine system.

"Well, I'll come out with you, but Ziva already has plans with a Latina goddess so she can't make it." DiNozzo smirked. Fucker. Ziva glared daggers at him.

Abby looked at Ziva with a mixture of disappointment and jealousy. Unable to back out of it now Ziva looked at her and nodded, "I already have plans tonight, but definitely another time." Hoping somehow Abby would understand how sorry she really was that she couldn't go along.

"I'll be there too," McGee chimed in, Abby brightened and smiled. Lucky little monkey. He had no idea how jealous Ziva was of him and his special place in Abby's heart. Even though Ziva could tell that for all intents and purposes their romantic connection had finished some time ago.

"Well, I'm off," Ziva said, grabbing her bag. "Happy weekend." She gave Abby a look, which lasted just a little longer than she intended it to, and went home.

* * *

"YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL LATITUDE AND CONTROL OF A TODDLER!" Ziva shouted as she slammed the car door. She was outside of her apartment, and this woman needed to go before she got hit and found out what her own teeth tasted like. Luckily for her she got the message, and peeled off into the night. Pausing to take in her surroundings Ziva realized she was being watched and stepped into the shadows. Across the street she saw a car that was unfamiliar to her in the neighborhood, but not at work. If Abby was casing the place she should definitely borrow someone else's car. She of all people ought to know that the hearse sticks out everywhere, even in the dark. Concealing herself she moved from shadow to shadow to the rear of the vehicle.

Silently walking up to the driver's side window from the rear of the car, Ziva decided to scare the hell out of the lab tech. Abby of all people would probably appreciate it, and maybe even be impressed. Abby's face was pointed away, still searching the shadows where Ziva had disappeared. Reaching into the window she brushed Abby's cheek while she said, "Hi!" into her ear.

Dodging the expected arm swing, she stood back and waited for Abby to recover.

"SHIT!" Abby exclaimed, "HOLY shit! Ziva what the hell?"

"I could say the same to you," Ziva smiled, "you are camped outside of MY apartment."

"I – um – Just coming over to say hi…If you were home…and uh alone," She winced knowing how lame she sounded. "Sooo, I take it the date didn't go well?"

"Yeah," said Ziva and rolled her eyes.

"Was that really a DATE date? Or were you just messing with DiNozzo?" Abby asked.

"Both," Ziva smiled again, this time holding her gaze a bit too long hoping Abby would figure it out, hoping Abby wouldn't chicken out now that she was here.

"Both huh?" Abby's face flushed and it was apparent even in the orange streetlights. Her features shifted, as if she were doing complex calculations in her mind.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Ziva finally asked, hoping the Goth would rise to the challenge.

"Um, sure, why not?" Abby responded after a pause. "But do you have any tea? I didn't feel like drinking tonight after all."

Ziva felt her blood warm as Abby got out of her car and followed her up the stairs to her apartment. She retrieved her keys from her pocket and unlocked her door in one fluid movement, pretending not to notice Abby watching her hands. She held the door for Abby and caught her eye as she passed the door's threshold, closing and locking it behind them. Throwing the lock she commented "And now we're safe," as she kicked off her shoes.

"I always feel safe with you Ziva," Abby said offhandedly as she looked around the room and pulled off her fancy footwear. Ziva smiled - that was her hope. Since meeting Abby she had been attracted and felt just a little protective, even though she knew Abby was fully capable of protecting herself.

Her place was probably much warmer than Abby expected, filled with rich colors. She wasn't sure what Abby would expect, now she thought of it, but usually people seemed to think she lived in something just shy of a Spartan cell. Ziva allowed herself to look around too, but surreptitiously watched the other woman as well. Deliberately looking straight up as Abby approached. She allowed the Goth just within arm's reach before dropping her gaze and trapping her. Abby's light eyes were lost instantly in dark pools that seemed to capture and subvert the all of the light from the room.

Smiling again Ziva released her gaze and moved toward the kitchen, "What kind of tea do you like." She stopped when she felt a hand on her forearm, she allowed herself to be turned back around and lead to the sofa.

Abby looked at her seriously, none of the bubbly frivolity usually found on her face was there. "This isn't a good idea," she said, her jaw working.

"What isn't a good idea?" Ziva baited, leaning forward like a conspirator, just inside Abby's personal space.

"I.." Abby interrupted herself instead and reached forward, pulling Ziva to her lips. Her lips were warm and soft. Ziva allowed Abby to explore, to penetrate her mouth before returning and deepening the kiss. Running her hand up to Abby's neck she felt the tension drain from the muscles in the Goth's shoulders.

Ziva leaned back on the couch, drawing Abby's weight on top of her. Abby sighed into her and broke the kiss to trail her lips down Ziva's neck. Ziva closed her eyes and arched her body into her. The Goth moved down and nipped at Ziva's nipple through her shirt.

Ziva caught her breath, "You have been with a woman before?"

Abby looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, but no one like you," her voice had more gravel in it than usual, she looked away, a little shy now, and continued, "You kinda scare me."

"That is not my intent with you… I - that just happens,"

"C'mon you know I like it. You don't scare me because I think you will be violent or anything. It's your intensity, your power rolling just beneath the calm surface. The way you warm a room when you smile. The way your eyes shine when you pin someone with your gaze. You barely have to move to show how powerful you are, whether you are using that power to intimidate or calm, it's always there," Abby shifted her weight, "but now I'm rambling."

"No no, go on," Ziva joked. Abby laughed…

Ziva reached up and cupped half that smile in her hand, drawing Abby's mouth to hers once again.

Minutes went by, hours, even days, Ziva wasn't sure. All she knew was Abby's weight over her, their lips and breaths merging, and warmth spreading through her like the dessert sun.

She felt a shift and Abby slid over placing her feet on the floor. Taking Ziva's hand she tugged the Israeli up and lead her to the bedroom. Once there she shed her shirt and turned to begin unbuttoning Ziva's blouse. Ziva could feel her own breathing get lighter and more shallow, a warning of loss of control, but this time, she chose to ignore the vulnerability. Abby released each button, brushing the skin underneath each lightly before moving on to the next. Ziva studied her, noting a scar just below her left collarbone. She raised a hand and brushed her thumb over it, Abby shivered. As her shirt joined Abby's on the floor, she stepped in closer reaching behind the Goth and ran her fingertips down her spine. Down then back up, pausing just long enough to open the clasp of a black lace bra.

Abby let it fall and closed the final distance between them taking a handful of dark hair and pulling Ziva's head back, seizing the Israeli's lips again briefly then pulling away.

Two blue eyes, now dark as storm clouds, met two pools of liquid black. Abby pulled back in and deepened the kiss, moving her hand to Ziva's breastbone, pressing her back toward the bed.

Ziva let herself relax into the kiss, allowing the Goth access and control. She found her bra was gone as well when she felt the coolness of her duvet on her back as she fell onto the bed.

Abby looked down, concentration evident on her face, then lay down beside Ziva who had wriggled up toward the center of the bed. On her side, she propped her head up with one hand while lightly tickling her fingers over Ziva's skin with the other. Ziva turned her head, smiled, then closed her eyes, sighing at the gentle touch. Trails wove up her ribs, down to her navel and around her breasts. Cheek to forehead to ear to neck, collarbone – then Abby's lips replaced her fingertips tracing new lines, just as slowly, light as a breath, until they wrapped around a hardened nipple and drew it in. A tiny gasp escaped Ziva's lips, the sound made Abby purr.

With her mouth nibbling and sucking, Abby's hands moved down to unbutton the Israeli's pants. Ziva reached around and in one movement slid Abby underneath her as she rolled up on her knees. She gasped more loudly as Abby's teeth clenched harder and her elbows almost buckled. The Goth reached up and slid the all of the fabric down to Ziva's knees, then dragged her nails back up the back of her thighs leaving ten lines of fire in their wake.

"I want you to fuck me Ziva…please take me."


End file.
